Papeles invertidos
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Suumary: ¿Qué pasaría si los papeles del corazón fuese al revés y Aoko estuviese enamorada de Kaito Kid? Corto Nº3: Corazón Recaido.
1. Papeles invertidos

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ARWEN! (Arual17)

Hoy ya es 29 de Mayo y como tal, tu cumpleaños!

Asique...que mejor regalo que un fic de Kaito y Aoko? XDD Admite que estuviste esperando con ansias este momento XDDDDD

De nuevo felicidades! A ver te regalaron, ahi me cuentas

Bueno, acabando con la felicitacion, le digo a la cumpleañera y a los demas lectores fanaticos de esta pareja que disfruten del fic!

MAgic Kaito es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama!

**Papeles invertidos.**

Sentado en su pupitre la miraba. Era hermosa, era perfecta, nadie más podía tener esos zafiros azules que brillaban con ternura, nadie podía tener ese cabello revoltoso y castaño tan brillante como el sol, nadie más tenía esa tez blanca suave como la seda y nadie… pero nadie tenía esa sonrisa de ángel.

Como amaba a Aoko Nakamori.

¿El problema?

-¿Ya vieron las noticias? – Aoko junta sus manos y sus ojos brillaron mucho más. – Kaito Kid ha estado magnifico como siempre.

Aoko Nakamori estaba enamorada de su otro yo: El ladrón Kaito Kid.

-Como desearía que Kid me secuestrase a mí también. – Suspira una de las amigas de Aoko con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No deberías ser tan extremista. – Le alega Aoko fulminándola con la mirada. – A muchas nos gustaría, pero él es un hombre ocupado, seríamos una carga para que salga victorioso.

-Supongo que tienes razón Aoko-chan.

Kaito sonrió complacido de su compañera, pero no duro mucho. De nuevo contempla aquellos dulces labios, moviéndose suavemente para decir miles de cosas maravillosas sobre el ladrón de blanco. Lanza un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, pega el grito del siglo al ver que frente a él se había aparecido de la nada Akako con una sonrisa de burla. El salón dirige su mirada hacía ellos, muy curiosos de saber cuál era el problema, pero Kaito sólo rió nervioso y mueve la cabeza en negación, así que sus compañeros no le dieron más importancia y regresaron a sus asuntos.

-¿Aún con eso, Kaito-kun?

-No sé de qué me hablas. – Frunciendo el ceño. – Y no uses el kun, es ridículo.

-Pero Aoko lo usa mucho contigo, ¿no? – Sonriendo con burla. – Hiciste un buen trabajo anoche… claro, no pudiste haber hecho nada sin mi ayuda. – Orgullosa.

-No es mi problema que te metas en mis asuntos desde que supiste la verdad.

-Pero sabes que es beneficioso tener a una bruja como tu asistente… ¿O es qué tienes en mente otro tipo de ayudante? – Mirando con discreción a Aoko.

-No digas tonterías. – Mirando la ventana molesto.

Ante tal reacción, la sonrisa de Akako aumenta y ve con discreción a Aoko. Cierra sus ojos, le iba a dar un regalo a Kaito para que no diga que nunca hacía algo por él… y como no, para que le deba un favor en caso de qué lo necesitará. Vuelve a mirar al mago y apoya su mano derecha en el pupitre.

-He sentido un extraño poder. – Fue todo lo que dijo y con eso basto para llamar la atención del ladrón. – Ha llegado a Tokio una fuente de poder que nunca sentí antes. Lo he estado analizando con mi bola de cristal y tiene la forma de una joya. – Entregándole una hoja en que tenía una fotografía del tesoro de color verde que tenía la forma de una rosa. – Se le llama "La flor de la Esperanza".

-Puede que Pandora este ahí dentro. – Viendo la fotografía con una sonrisa marca póquer. – Será mejor que me preparé.

-Déjamelo a mí. – Se ofrece la bruja posando su mano derecha en su pecho. – Yo le enviare al inspector la nota de anuncio para que pienses con claridad como robarla.

-No me fio mucho, cuando andas de buena es porque algo tramas… ¿No querrás por casualidad la joya? – Alzando una ceja.

Akako suelta su risa de bruja llena de orgullo e ignorando las miradas de todos, apoya sus manos en las caderas y lo encara con diversión.

-Esa joya tiene poder y si no es Pandora, sería lindo tenerlo en mi colección. – Admite sin pudor. – Pero yo puedo tenerlo cuando quiera y sin usar a un ladrón tan ocupado.

-Vaya, que amable. – Agradeció con sarcasmo.

-Así que no le veo ningún problema de qué vaya, ¿O sí? – Extendiendo su brazo derecho para ofrecerle su mano.

Kaito lanzo un suspiro y resignado, saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta blanca y se lo entregó después de darle un par de giros. Complacida, Akako le hecho una leída y sonrió.

-Lindo acertijo.

Aoko los había estado observando por un par de minutos curiosa por su conversación, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero era muy interesante saber como de la noche a la mañana se habían convertido en amigos, incluso almorzaban juntos y veían muy interesados unos garabatos que tenían en sus cuadernos o cosas así.

-¿Estás celosa, Aoko? – Se burlo Keiko ocasionando que su amiga se sonroje.

-Claro que no. – Cruzándose de brazos. – A mí me gusta Kid y Kaito-kun es sólo un amigo que tuve en el jardín de infantes y la primaria.

Y no mentía, se conocieron en el jardín de infantes pero sólo se hicieron más sociables ese día frente al reloj en que Kaito le mostró sus habilidades de mago al hacer aparecer una rosa. Cuando acabaron la primaria, ella se mudo a Yokohama y no volvió hasta el año pasado y descubre que se había inscrito en la misma escuela que Kaito.

Era su amigo, se divertían muy bien, pero había algo en él… algo que le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía dónde.

* * *

><p>En la comisaría de policía, el inspector Nakamori, sentado en su silla, lanzaba dardos hacía una fotografía que tenía colgado en su puerta: Kaito Kid.<p>

Buen diagnostico para quitar el estrés.

-¡Maldito Kaito Kid! – Grita a todo pulmón y lanza otro dardo que le da justo en la frente. – Ya verás que te atraparé.

-¡Inspector! – Un oficial entro justo cuando Nakamori dispara otro dardo, así que la pobre víctima se queja de dolor al sentirlo entre sus cejas.

-No molestes cuando estoy ocupado, idiota. – Se queja poniéndose de pie y se arregla el saco. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Ha llegado la mercancía de los pasteles y está ocurriendo una pelea por llevarse los mejores – Señalando la puerta.

-¡¿Qué? Todo el mundo sabe que YO compró primero. – Saliendo disparado dejando en su camino una cortina de humo.

El oficial observa como el inspector desaparece y sonríe con burla al mismo tiempo que poco a poco sus ropas cambiaron a un atractivo atuendo de hechicera, su cabello crecía y su cuerpo cambió de masculino a femenino, con irresistibles curvas. Era Akako.

-Muy bien. – De entre sus ropas saca la nota del ladrón y sonrió al tiempo que lo acerca a sus labios y lo besa. – _Te perderás con cada palabra y harás lo que te dicta mi conjuro: Tráela a la función de esta noche._ – Recito.

Dejó la nota sobre el escritorio y salió por la ventana siendo recibida por su escoba y se alejó del lugar justo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver a un Geizo maldiciendo a medio mundo y comiendo de un pedazo de pastel al mismo tiempo. Se sienta en su escritorio e iba a tomar otro dardo para seguir con su desahogo cuando notó una tarjeta blanca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leerlo.

-¡Kaito Kid vendrá esta noche, hay que estar todos preparados!

Sus ojos lanzaron un destello dorado que duro por unos segundos y el inspector saca su celular para marcar un número.

-Hola Aoko, necesito que me traigas la cena… y que te quedes para que veas a papá trabajando.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba despejada, no había ninguna nube que les impida a las personas contemplar las estrellas y la luna llena, pero a pesar de la buena fortuna, la gente no estaba interesada en la astrología en esos momentos, estaban más emocionados con la llegada del famoso ladrón de traje blanco que robaba el corazón de las mujeres.<p>

Una de esas fans caminaba con confianza por el museo a pesar de que estaba restringido, era una ventaja ser la hija del inspector de policía. Buscaba la habitación en dónde su padre estaría haciendo planes junto con Saguru, pero se había perdido, así que buscaba al primer policía que la ayudase.

-¡Ah! – Sonríe aliviada al ver a uno andando a paso veloz. – ¡Espere por favor! – Le pareció extraño que aquel hombre se congelase y la mirase como si no debería estar aquí. – ¿Sabe dónde está el inspector Nakamori? Vengo a dejarle su cena.

-¡Oh! Ahora mismo iba para ya, la guió Nakamori-san.

-Muchas gracias.

Mientras caminaban, Aoko no se daba cuenta de que el oficial estaba nervioso y era porque en realidad era Kaito disfrazado e intentando que ella no se dé cuenta de la verdad.

Llegaron a su destino y Geizo recibió muy contento a su hija… especialmente a la gran cena que ella sostenía entre sus manos, por eso, Aoko se cruza de brazos comentando el gran padre que tenía. Sentada en una silla miraba como su padre comía, esperando a que terminase para que pudiera irse, pero le sorprendió lo que él le dijo: Que se quedaba. Eso la emociono mucho y puso más nervioso a Kaito.

-¿Voy a quedarme de verdad? – Juntando sus manos. – Voy a poder ver a Kaito Kid en acción, eso es genial. Keiko se va a poner envidiosa.

-Mi propia hija. – Geizo se larga a llorar. – Deberías odiarlo como tu padre.

-No, él es fantástico, a diferencia de ti que ni siquiera le das pelea.

El minutero se iba acercando a la hora prometida, la seguridad invadía cada rincón del museo, Nakamori sonreía confiado y Aoko estaba de pie en una zona apartada para no molestar con Saguru a su lado. Miraba su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna pista del escondite del ladrón, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden, como sus movimientos eran observados por el detective, este no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No te esfuerces, Aoko. – Apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. – Aquel sujeto se aparece sin dejar señales de escondite… como todo mago.

-¿Lo has visto de cerca, Saguru? ¿Le has visto la cara?

-Te sorprenderías. – Fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa de burla mientras pensaba en el ladrón.

-¡Atención! – Geizo toma la palabra al ver que ya no faltaba mucho. – Sólo queda un minuto… ¡Todos deben tener los ojos bien abiertos y no confíen en nadie! Recuerden que uno de ustedes puede ser Kaito Kid.

Veinte… diecinueve… catorce… trece… seis… cinco…

-Tres. – Murmuro Saguru acercándose a la joya.

-Dos. – Susurra Aoko conteniendo el aliento.

-Uno. – Dijo una silueta escondida en la sombra y con una sonrisa en los labios. Aprieta un botón.

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro y Aoko alza la vista para ver las lámparas apagadas, incluso los reflectores con sus baterías de emergencia no funcionaban. Mira por todos lados en búsqueda de una señal, pero nada. De pronto, su espina dorsal sufre de un escalofrió al sentir un tacto de tela acariciando su cintura y como una voz varonil le susurra:

-Este no es lugar para una dama refinada como usted.

Intento soltar una palabra, pero ni siquiera una simple sonido salía de su boca, estaba paralizada y hechizada por aquello, no necesitaba voltearse para saber que era el ladrón fantasma, Kaito Kid, incluso ya se lo imaginaba con su amplia sonrisa de triunfo y una mirada de póquer que paralizaba siempre su corazón (aun cuando sólo lo miraba en la televisión y en las fotografías), era la primera vez que lo tenía en vivo y a todo color y de nuevo tenía aquel presentimiento de que ya lo conocía.

-K-K-Kai-…. – Tartamudeaba en un susurro bien bajo, hasta su tono estaba siendo víctima de la sorpresa y sólo podía ver como el ladrón ahora se ponía frente a ella para embrujarla con sus ojos azules (oculta con sus mechones de cabello y el monóculo) y regalarle una rosa, ganándose que ella se sonroje.

-¡Kaito Kid! – Su padre pudo decir lo que ella no pudo y alumbraba con una linterna. Como siempre, estaba molesto. – Maldito infeliz… ¡Aléjate de mi hija!

-¿Está preciosa dama es hija suya, inspector? – Reflejando asombro. – Debe parecerse más a su madre… y eso es algo bueno.

-¡Atrápenlo!

La policía se acerca corriendo al ladrón y a la adolescente, Kid sabía que si se escapaba, Aoko sería afectada por una masa policial, así que la carga entre sus brazos con galantería y con elegancia, da un salto para esquivar a sus enemigos y disfrutaba tener a la muchacha cerca, sentir la calidez de sus brazos rodeando su cuello y como escondía su cara en su pecho. Al volver a poner pie al suelo, Aoko pudo verlo mejor y se sonrojo por tener su rostro tan de cerca, que estaba inmune y sonriente como siempre, sin saber que en realidad Kid se estaba esforzando por mantener su cara de póquer ya que era difícil con aquella diosa cerca.

No había nadie más en ese museo, sólo ellos dos.

Abre de nuevo sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, tan cerca le hizo ver mejor su rostro y podía jurar que si le quitabas el monóculo, sería idéntico a su compañero de clases Kuroba Kaito. De nuevo se sonroja ante tal comparación.

-¿Kaito-kun? – Se atrevió a preguntar en un bajo susurro.

El ladrón vuelve a la realidad con esa pregunta, no podía creerse que Aoko lo había descubierto… no, no podía dejar que eso ocurra. Con cuidado la vuelve a poner de pie en el suelo y sin dejar de lado su reputación de caballero, se atreve a besar su mano.

-Lo siento mi bella dama, pero creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona con un nombre igual al mío… aunque me siento honrado.

-¡No lo dejen salir con la suya, protejan la joya!

De la nada, la joya comienza a salir flotando en pleno aire, dejando a todos atónicos y preguntándose qué truco había usado el ladrón. En cambio, Kid parecía molesto y eso Saguru lo notó, así que sospecho que no era obra de él. La joya fue cayendo en las manos de Kid y desprende un destello que ocasiona que desaparezca junto con el fantasma de blanco.

* * *

><p>-¡Es tan preciosa como dicen las leyendas!<p>

Maravillada, Akako frotaba la joya en forma de flor con su mejilla izquierda mientras Kaito la fulminaba con la mirada, sabía que esa bruja planeaba robarse la joya utilizándolo como carnada. Claro que la bruja no le daba importancia las miradas asesinas, estaba muy ocupada contando un conjuro para que la joya la aceptase y sonríe triunfal al conseguirlo.

-¿No dijiste que podías conseguirte las cosas por ti misma?

-Por supuesto y lo sigo afirmando. – Colocándose la flor como un broche y le sonríe con burla. – El problema es que no quiero que mi imagen quede manchada y la tuya ya lo está.

-Ja, ja… muy graciosa.

-Y también pensé que sería un buen regalo de mí para ti. – Con una sonrisa misteriosa que llamo la atención del chico. – No todos los días tienes a la mujer de tus sueños respirando el mismo aire que tú.

Kaito reflejó asombro como prueba de haber entendido sus palabras y la bruja lanzó una risa en afirmación.

-¿Por qué otra razón el inspector permitiría que su hija esté presente en un día de robo?

* * *

><p>Aoko salió de su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había tenido la mejor suerte del mundo, conoció a su amor platónico, Kaito Kid y hasta él la había cargado como un caballero a su princesa. Pensar en eso nuevamente causó su sonrojo.<p>

Llegó a la escuela y al acercarse a los casilleros, abre sus ojos de asombro al ver a Kaito cerrando su casilla y sonrió mientras se acerca, saludándolo.

-Hola Aoko-san. – Y bosteza.

-Vaya, ¿Qué hiciste anoche que andas con sueño? – Regalándole una sonrisa de burla. – ¿Viendo porno?

-No digas tonterías. – Dándole un golpecito en la frente.

-¿No vienes con tu amiga Koizumi? – Curiosa, por lo general, pasaban mucho tiempo, juntos.

-Se podía decir que me he liberado por un rato… y gracias por no decir "novia" ya me ando cansando de tanto "Son novios, son novios" – Colocando una mirada de pocos amigos. – ¿Qué acaso seguimos siendo críos de primaria? – Lanzando un bufido.

-Pensé que te molestaría eso. – Se detiene. – Tengo que ir al baño. Te veo luego.

-Claro. – Alza su mano y se va alejando.

Aoko no entró de inmediato, se lo quedo mirando y una vez que se perdió de vista, vuelve a sonreír y abre la puerta del baño.

**Fin.**


	2. Y el sentimiento nace

Bien, aqui me tienen con otro corto Kaito&Aoko que es una precuela de "Papeles invertidos" En este corto, sabran como fue que Aoko se enamoró de nuestro ladrón de blanco, Kaito Kid.

Ya que es de la misma aventura que el corto mencionado anteriormente, decidi subirlo aqui como capi 2 ^^

Proximamente... no se cuando XDDD escribire otro corto de este Mundo loco en que Aoko ama a Kid XDD, asique habra mas... creo

Sin mas que decir...

Magic Kaito y sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Y el sentimiento nace.**

Primavera, señal de un nuevo año escolar.

Estaba nerviosa, era su primer día del año escolar en una escuela nueva, ni siquiera desayuno adecuadamente por culpa de los nervios.

Ya podía reconocer el establecimiento, los estudiantes se agrupaban en sus grupos para saludarse muy emocionados de verse de nuevo, otros andaban solos… como ella. Tratando de ignorar algunas miradas curiosas, busca entre las listas que andaban en un pizarrón de plumón, su nombre para averiguar en que salón quedo, pero interrumpe su misión al oír murmullos y descubre que eran comentarios dirigidos hacía una pareja que caminaban hacía ella con el mismo objetivo.

La chica era de cabello morado, liso y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran rojos como rubíes y su piel era blanca. Caminaba muy segura de sí misma y de su belleza, llevando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su hombro con un sutil movimiento de su mano, hechizando a varios chicos.

Su compañero lucía distinto a ella, no caminaba confiado, caminaba indiferente y un poco molesto de que el resto hablase de él e inventen rumor entre los dos, su cabello corto estaba alborotado y de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran azules. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Ambos parecían la típica pareja hollywoodense, pero… no para los ojos de la chica nueva, que al ser muy observadora, intuía que lo que comentaba la gente era sólo eso: rumores que inventan por no saber el por qué ellos andan juntos.

Y estaba segura que ese chico le sonaba de algún lado.

Por estar mirándolo por mucho rato, llego el punto en que el chico dirige accidentalmente su atención hacia ella, causando que la nueva se avergüence y mire de nuevo el pizarrón, estaba completamente apenada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kaito? – Le preguntó su compañera al notarlo extraño.

_Kaito_… hasta el hombre le estaba siendo familiar.

-No ocurre nada Akako. – Prestando atención al pizarrón. – Maldición, estamos de nuevo juntos en el mismo salón.

-Se que te gusta la idea, así que no finjas. – Se burlo apoyando uno de sus perfectos brazos sobre el hombro del chico.

-No fastidies. – Comenzando a andar y la chica de nombre Akako lo sigue.

Ahora la chica entendía el por qué los rumores… si en verdad ellos parecían pareja.

Y finalmente encontró su nombre.

-Ahí estoy… ¿2B? – Bien, ahora debo llegar allá.

Le costó como veinte minutos ubicarse y encontrar su salón, pero gracias a una chica de nombre Keiko, pudo encontrar al fin su salón… pero no se esperaba que esa "pareja" fuesen sus compañeros de salón y eso la puso nerviosa por aquel momento incómodo y penoso. En silencio se adentro a la nueva jungla, temerosa de los animales salvajes que la miraban por el hecho de ser nueva, vio una silla libre en la primera fila y al lado, había una pelirroja que leía una revista.

-D-Disculpa… ¿Esta libre este asiento?

-¿Eh? – La pelirroja detiene su lectura para verla. – Claro, puedes sentarte ahí sin problemas. – Sonriéndole para luego volver a leer.

-Muchas gracias. – Al sentarse, pudo ver la portada de la revista.

A pesar de ser una revista para chicas, en la portada estaba un hombre vestido en un elegante saco blanco, con capa, sombrero y monóculo del mismo color. Tenía escrito encima "_Kaito Kid, el ladrón más codiciado de Japón_"

-¿Kaito Kid? – Murmuró confundida, era la primera vez que oía de él.

-¿Eh? – La pelirroja le vuelve a prestar atención y después de reaccionar, ve la portada y de nuevo a la chica. – ¿Estás de coña? ¿No sabes quién es Kaito Kid?

-L-Lo siento… estuve… un tiempo desorientada del mundo por razones familiares.

-Ah bueno… esto…

-Mi nombre es Nakamori Aoko. – Se presentó con una gran sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla.

-Ginza Himeko. – Estrechando su mano. – Verás, Kaito Kid es el ladrón fantasma más genial del mundo… es así de simple.

-¿Ah sí? – Sin creerlo mucho.

-Usa trucos de magia en sus robos, es tan lindo y es buscado hasta por la Interpol.

-¿Por la Interpol? – Asombrada… eso si dice mucho.

Pero eso de los trucos de magia… le transmitía mucha nostalgia, incluso su corazón se sintió vacio… había algo en su mente que se esforzaba por recordar.

En la hora del almuerzo, Aoko estaba guardando sus cosas y sacando su bentou para ir a comer afuera, el día estaba hermoso, así que era ideal. Se pone de pie y no da ni dos pasos cuando termina chocando con alguien y cae al suelo, adolorida, se preocupó al ver que había chocado con la "amiga" del tal Kaito.

-L-… ¡Lo siento mucho! – Acercándose para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero…

-No me toques. – Le ordenó molesta, apartando su mano sin ninguna delicadeza y se pone de pie por si sola. – A ver si tienes más cuidado para la próxima vez.

-De verdad… lo siento mucho… esto…

-Koizumi Akako… y más te vale que te lo aprendas bien o te ira mal. – Amenazó, el cuerpo de Aoko siente una descarga por todo su cuerpo.

-Akako, no seas cruel con la chica, es nueva y no se siente segura en un ambiente nuevo. – Le reprendió su "rumoreado" novio con una sonrisa pasiva. – Lo siento mucho, Akako es evasiva para no mostrar sentimientos. – Bromeó.

-Estúpido Kaito. – Se quejó la muchacha para luego marcharse.

-Sí llegas a conocerla mejor… sabrás que no es mala persona… sólo da dolores de cabeza.

-Gracias…. – Sonrojada por la vergüenza que paso, estaba aliviada de que el chico la haya salvado. – Esto…

Ante sus ojos, apareció mágicamente una rosa roja y no pudo evitar el asombro mientras el chico sólo sonreír… pero… eso… le era también familiar.

-Soy Kuroba Kaito… es un placer conocerte.

-¡Ah! – Ahora lo recordaba.

_De pie frente al gran reloj esperaba la llegada de su padre, quien se le estaba haciendo ya muy tarde por culpa del trabajo… estaba odiando el oficio de policía, por su culpa, su padre pone el trabajo antes que a ella… ¿Qué no ve lo mucho que ella lo necesitaba?_

_Lanzó un largo y hondo suspiro, en situaciones así… extrañaba a su madre._

_-¿A quien estás esperando?_

_Una voz infantil y de niño llamó su atención y mira a su derecha, descubriendo a un niño de corta cabellera alborotada, protegida por un jockey y lindos e inocentes ojos azules… lo conocía, lo veía a lo lejos en la primaria jugando con otros niños… pero no estaban en el mismo salón._

_-Estoy esperando a mi padre. – Agachó su mirada con tristeza. – Pero está muy ocupado y de seguro se ha olvidado._

_Se asombra al ver como ese niño de su misma edad hizo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano. Él sólo sonreía ampliamente, complementando la inocencia de su edad._

_-Soy Kuroba Kaito… es un placer conocerte._

-¿Kaito… kun? – Tomando la rosa.

-¿Eh? – Asombrado de que esa chica que apenas llegaba le llamase con tanta familiaridad. – ¿Nos hemos visto?

-Sí. – Exclamó con una gran sonrisa. – Me he acordado, tú eras ese niño del jardín que fue mi amigo hasta la primaria, cuando papá y yo nos mudamos… ¿No me recuerdas? Yo te decía "Bakaito" y tú me ponías "Ahoko" cuando discutíamos.

Los recuerdos de infancia golpearon a Kaito como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza, la chica de su infancia, de amplia sonrisa y bonitos ojos azules apoderó su cerebro y ahora era lo único en que pensaba.

-¿Aoko? – Y la misma sonrisa llena de emoción que Aoko recordaba, la sonrisa de un niño, invadió al joven mago. – ¡Aoko! – La abrazó sin contenerlo.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo por aquel contacto… más porque los estudiantes miraban asombrados.

Y mirando en la puerta con discreción, estaba Akako con una ceja alzada… había vuelto ya que le pareció extraño que Kaito se demorase tanto si tenían cosas importantes que hacer antes de un gran show nocturno.

_¿Vas a perder la cabeza de tu objetivo por una chiquilla nada atractiva?_

* * *

><p>Las clases habían acabado, había sido un día realmente pesado para la joven Nakamori, incluso se sorprende que no haya recibido ataques del corazón con tanta presión de miradas y cotilleos.<p>

Ya no sabía cuántas veces había suspirado el día de hoy.

Lista, camina para dirigirse a su casa recordándose que primero debía ir a la tienda a comprar algunos ingredientes. Estaba llegando a la puerta principal cuando todo se volvió oscuro de repente, alguien le había tapado la visión con las manos.

-¿Kaito-kun? – Apostó, era el único que se atrevía a hacerle eso.

-¡Bingo! – La liberó y se puso frente a ella. – Y a la primera, felicidades.

-¿Qué acaso me he ganado un premio?

-Hey, no seas tan codiciosa que soy pobre.

-¿El hijo de Kuroba Toichi, el gran mago del mundo, pobre? – Alzando una ceja. – ¿Quieres que me crea eso?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Mi madre viaja mucho.

-¿Eh? – Asombrada. – ¿Chikage-san no esta?

-Así es… ahora soy un pobre niño que vive solo y debe sobrevivir de comida instantánea. – Dramatizó.

Aoko se hecho a reír, le pareció muy divertido, en verdad Kuroba Kaito no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo aquel niño con el sueño de ser un gran mago como lo fue una vez Toichi…

¿O no?

-Y bien Aoko… ¿Por qué eres la chica rara que no sabe nada de Kaito Kid?

Aoko se ruboriza de vergüenza y le da un golpe en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que el pobre termina en el suelo adolorido.

-No tuve un buen día, no metas más leña, Kaito-kun. – Le ordenó aun con un poco de tinte en sus mejillas.

Kaito pudo notar tristeza y miedo en sus ojos… ¿Qué le pasó?

Como pudo, Aoko le sonrió. – ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en el parque?

-Eh… claro…

Llegaron al parque en silencio, decidieron sentarse en unas bancas apartadas de la demás gente y miraban a unos niños que jugaban alegres ante la supervisión materna.

-Yo… hace dos años y medio… me diagnosticaron de corazón débil. – Sonriendo con la tristeza con sus labios. – Por eso me cansaba mucho de niña cuando corríamos mucho.

-Aoko. – Sorprendido… ¿Aquella niña que tenía mucha energía, estaba enferma del corazón?

-Después de eso, no pasó ni el mes y sufri un accidente, mi columna fue herida y tuve que quedarme hospitalizada… y ni hablar de que me dieron varios ataques de corazón. – Estira sus piernas, que ahora estaban lejos del suelo. – Mi columna sanó hace dos semanas y mi corazón ha ido mejorando por el tiempo, pero los doctores pensaron que debería seguir allí… yo me negué a sus consejos y a mi padre porque ya no quería estar más tiempo sola en esa habitación.

De golpe, Kaito se puso de pie para estar frente a ella, logrando la atención de la chica y de un momento a otro… él le había sonreído.

-Pues ya no lo estás, harás bastantes amigos en la escuela… y si llegases volver a hospitalizarte… ya no estarás sola porque ten por seguro que yo iré. – Le juró al momento que se apunta a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar.

Asombrada y conmovida, Nakamori lloraba de felicidad sin poderlo contener y se lanzó a abrazar al muchacho, sin parar de agradecerle mientras Kuroba sólo sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello como una forma de tranquilizarla.

* * *

><p>-¿Has disfrutado tu compañía con la chica nueva?<p>

La luna llena brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, la ciudad se veía hermosa con aquellas luces que producían los edificios y los faroles de las calles. En una de los altos edificios, estaba sentada en la cima nada menos que Koizumi Akako con unos jeans ajustados y una pollera holgada de color negro, había lanzado la pregunta mirando el paisaje, específicamente una especie de hotel rodeado de policías y con luces que se movían en espera de algo grande.

-Oye, pareces una acosadora sabiendo mi modo de vivir. – Se quejo su compañero Kaito, estaba de pie en la orilla y aún seguía luciendo el uniforme de la escuela. – Yo te aseguró que serías buena amiga de Aoko si le das una oportunidad.

-No me interesa perder mi tiempo en algo tonto como la amistad. – Mirando hacía el lado opuesto. – Te predicó éxito en tu misión.

-Gracias. – Dando la media vuelta sin tener problemas de equilibrio o miedo de dar un paso en falso y caer. – Los críticos de arte se sorprenderán con el show de esta noche.

Da un salto y toca el suelo de la azotea con sus ropas cambiadas, ya no vestía el uniforme de la escuela, ahora usaba un traje completamente blanco, con una capa, guantes y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, un monóculo descansaba en su ojo izquierdo, una camisa azul y una corbata roja…

Se había convertido en el famoso ladrón, Kaito Kid.

-Bien… - De la nada, saca un naipe, que era el As de corazones. – Es hora de la función.

* * *

><p>Dejo que la mesa sostenga su rostro y se queja en palabras ilegibles, estaba sola en casa, su padre había salido a trabajar (había descubierto que él se encargaba de la captura de Kid… vaya tonto, que no puede atrapar a un ladrón… tenía que ser hombre) y para su mala suerte, olvido que ya no le quedaban de sus medicamentos para el corazón, le había quedado justo para hoy, por lo que estaba obligaba a levantarse más temprano para ir a la farmacia.<p>

Resignada, pensaba irse a la cama y no salir hasta que su despertador suene, no le importaba que fuese temprano ya que no había nada con qué entretenerse.

-¡Ah, es verdad! – Detiene sus pasos de golpe y ve la televisión… si ese mago ladrón va a aparecer en la televisión, no estaba de más verlo en acción y deducir de una vez por todas que es lo qué le veían.

Se sienta en el sofá y prende la televisión, tal parece que estaban en la habitación en dónde estaba la joya que robarían, protegida por alta tecnología y por policías, la reportera entrevista a Nakamori para saber con qué sorprendería a la gente y el inspector, después de contar, reía muy alto y bien confiado de su victoria. Roja de vergüenza, Aoko se tapa la cara con el cojín que tenía más cerca.

-Estúpido papá. – Se queja aún oculta en el cojín.

-¡Ya falta un minuto para la aparición de Kaito Kid!

El tiempo fue corriendo lentamente, aumentando la adrenalina y la emoción en las personas…

Y las luces se apagaron cuando fue la hora, así que Aoko sólo veía negro en la pantalla y en unos segundos se oye una risa muy divertida. Todo vuelve a iluminarse y exclaman de asombro al ver al ladrón de blanco de pie en el mástil que sostenía la joya, que ahora estaba en una de las manos enguantadas de Kid.

En el segundo que lo vio, el corazón de Aoko latió más acelerado de lo normal y sus mejillas se ruborizaron sin control. Asombrada de su comportamiento, lleva sus manos a su acalorado rostro y mueve la cabeza en negación, no podía gustarle una persona que vio sólo un minuto… ¡Ni mucho menos un ladrón!

-¡Es Kaito Kid, damas y caballeros, el ladrón fantasma se ha apoderado de la joya! – La reportera parecía muy emocionada mientras el que sostenía la cámara hacía un acercamiento del susodicho. – ¿Qué hará la policía para recuperar la joya?

-¡Maldición, Kid! – Nakamori ardía en rabia por ver a ese hombre de blanco nuevamente con la joya en su mano sin ningún problema. – ¡Rápido, enciendan los sensores de movimiento!

A pesar de estar atrapado como un roedor, Kid no parecía para nada preocupado, seguía con aquella mirada de póquer que podía hacer perder los estribos a sus rivales. Ver tanta confianza… el corazón de Aoko volvió a enloquecer.

Kid levanto un pie y cayó al suelo sin que ningún cabello tocase los sensores de movimiento, todos estaban sin habla al verlo caminar como Pedro por su casa por los sensores, moviendo su cabeza o tronco, pero sin dejar su posición de relajado, manos en los bolsillos y su elegancia al pasar. Del otro lado de la televisión, Aoko estaba con la boca abierta, misma reacción que los hombres de la ley.

Llegó a la ventana sin problemas, aquel movimiento hizo reaccionar a Nakamori y apaga los sensores para que pueda correr hacía él y atraparlo, pero el ladrón fue más rápido y salió por la ventana. Se podía ver como salía en su planeador, alejándose del lugar, pero eso no fue impedimento para el inspector de ordenarles a sus hombres que suban a los vehículos para perseguirlo.

-Tal parece que Kaito Kid ha conseguido la joya y escapo sin problemas de la policía como vieron hace unos momentos. – La reportera comentaba al lado de la ventana mientras la cámara la miraba y al mismo tiempo se veía a lo lejos a los autos policías partir. – ¿No se cansan de caer en el mismo truco? – Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

Los televidentes estaban extrañados ante la actitud poco amable de la muchacha, pero ellos y el camarógrafo se sorprendieron al verla quitarse sus ropas y les muestra a todos que era nada menos que el ladrón fantasma, Kid.

-Ladies and Gentleman. – Ante la cámara, hace una inclinación como todo caballero. – Ha sido un placer entretenerlos está noche. – Muestra la joya que estaba oculta en su bolsillo. – No es la joya que estoy buscando, así que se las devuelvo. – Se la entregó al camarógrafo como si nada, ignorando que él seguía de piedra. – Hasta otra.

Después de mover su mano derecha en señal de despedida, se va corriendo hacía la puerta sin dejar de ser grabado por la cámara.

Aoko apagó la televisión con las mejillas sonrojadas y maravillada ante tal espectáculo, había sido un show genial, incluso aplaudió cuando demuestra que todo este tiempo estaba disfrazado de la reportera… ¿En qué momento tomo su lugar? ¿Acaso la joya que se vio antes de la hora y el Kid que partió por la ventana era un holograma? Jope, ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

Pero aparte de toda su galantería y habilidades con las manos, lo que más la hipnotizó fueron esos ojos azules… tan intensos, hermosos, valientes, reflejaban lo fuerte y determinado que era el ladrón, pero…

Algo en esos ojos le decía que ya conocía a esa persona.

* * *

><p>Un día nuevo llegó a Japón y Kaito caminaba emocionado hacía la escuela con la vista en el periódico y con Akako caminando a su lado.<p>

Kaito se echa a reír.

-Como era de esperar de mis habilidades. – Comentó aumentando su orgullo.

-No hables tanto que yo hice el trabajo pesado. – Le recordó la muchacha alzando el ceño fruncido. – Gracias a mis habilidades de bruja, mi cuerpo fue inmune a los sensores y transporte la joya a tu bolsillo antes de irme.

-Aún así, fue mi idea y tú solita aceptaste ser parte de él. – Señalándola con el ceño fruncido, su ego le impedía perder.

-Sí… porque sabías que no puedes hacer nada sin mí. – Orgullosa de haber ganado la batalla.

-Maldita bruja. – Volviendo a su lectura por haber perdido.

-¡Buenos días, Kaito-kun! – El chico casi sufre de un infarto por tal inesperado grito. Voltea y ve a Aoko con una radiante sonrisa. – ¿Estás leyendo el robo de Kid?

-Ahoko, casi me matas… y si, estaba leyendo el diario.

-No seas tan grosero, Bakaito… buenos días Koizumi-san. – Inclinándose en señal de respeto.

-Buenos días, Nakamori-san. – Hablándole sin perder su porte de superioridad.

-Aoko, ¿Viste el robo de anoche? – Le preguntó el mago con motivos de aligerar la tensión. – ¿Ya has visto a Kid?

-Sí, lo he visto. – Sonriéndole dulcemente con sólo recordar a aquel ladrón.

-¿A qué es genial? – Sonriendo con orgullo, Akako resopló pensando que era sorprendente que su cuerpo o la tierra donde pisa puedan soportar tanto ego.

-Pues… es bastante genial. – Admitió para luego ruborizarse levemente. – Y muy atractivo.

Con tan sólo oír la palabra "atractivo" se sonrojó, claro que había oído a miles de chicas comentar lo genial, apuesto y hasta sexy que era el ladrón blanco, pero nunca se había sonrojado, sólo aumentaba su orgullo… y ahora venía ella a bajarle las defensas con sólo una palabra… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-Se nos hará tarde. – Comentó Aoko de golpe para luego seguir con su camino. – Dense prisa muchachos.

-Vaya… tal parece que yo tenía razón… como siempre. – Se burló Akako viendo al mago con superioridad. – Te has enamorado de tu pequeña amiga de la primaria. – Declaró atreviéndose a tocar la mejilla derecha de Kaito con su dedo índice. – Guau, con tal temperatura elevada, puedes preparar un huevo frito.

Se da la media vuelta y camina hacia la escuela riendo divertida mientras el mago se enojaba por las burlas de Akako.

-¡Eso no es cierto, no me gusta! – Le grito corriendo para alcanzarla.

**Fin.**


	3. Corazón Recaido

Y AQUI ESTA TU REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE 12 PAGINAS!

Mi amiga Arwen cumple años el 29, ya se que paso pero tengo unas semanas con muchas cosas que hacer y los dias pasan rapidas! Pero aqui esta Arwen!

Como te gusta mi universo alterno loco en que Aoko esta loquilla por Kid, aquí tienes otra historia!

**DISCLAIMER**: Kaito Kid y sus personajes es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Recaído.<strong>

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Aoko pega en su álbum exclusivo de Kaito Kid una nueva foto que recortó del periódico esta mañana antes que su padre lo lance a la basura.

Contempla el acercamiento que se hizo del ladrón fantasma con las mejillas rojas y da una plegaria de agradecimiento por lo afortunada que es. El mes pasado tuvo el placer de conocerlo gracias a que se quedó en el robo y su piel se sigue erizando por la memoria de su tacto, especialmente por la forma en cómo la cargo, y su aliento se traba con solo pensar en la intensidad de sus ojos. A veces desea poder verlo de nuevo, pero sabe que es imposible, Kaito Kid es un _profesional_ ocupado y no puede andar como una fan loca tras él. Lo estaría molestando.

Echa un vistazo a su reloj. Si no sale ahora de su casa, llegara tarde porque no puede correr al estar enferma del corazón.

Guarda el álbum en el cajón de la ropa interior porque sabe que su padre no se metería allí, pesca su bolso de la escuela y sale del dormitorio para partir.

Aoko está enferma del corazón y ha pasado parte de su vida en un hospital hasta que le ofrecieron la oportunidad de volver a la vida normal… luego de haber protestado con uñas y mugres. Le dejaron varias condiciones a cambio: seguir el tratamiento, visitas mensuales al doctor y no hacer sobre esfuerzos como el ejercicio, así que no puede participar junto a sus compañeros en las clases de gimnasia, toma su propio programa que el fisiatra le entregó a su profesor.

Cualquier ataque puede obligarla a volver a encerrarse.

—Aoko-san. — Voltea extrañada y se sorprende de ver quién es. — Buenos días.

—¿A-Akako-chan?

La bruja se molesta un segundo por su osadía de hablarle de esa forma, pero no lo deja mostrar por lo buena actriz que es. Así que continúa sonriendo.

—Te ves sorprendida.

—Solo… me acostumbre a verte con Kaito-kun o rodeada de nuestros compañeros… ni siquiera sabía que vivías en esta zona.

—Jo-Jo-Jo. — Akako se ríe lo más risueña e inocente que sea posible. — Y no vivo por aquí, pero hay una cafetería alrededor que es muy buena.

Ambas mujeres caminan lado a lado pero no hablaban. Aoko se siente incómoda, no todos los días vas a la escuela acompañada de la reina de la popularidad y no sabe qué decir, no sabe lo que puede ser interesante para una persona de estatus superior como Akako.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Aoko-san? — La chica casi pega un brinco por la iniciativa de Akako.

—Siempre y cuando pueda responderla.

—¿Qué es lo que te atrae de Kaito Kid?

De todo lo que Akako pudo haberle dicho, no se esperaba eso. Debe ser la primera persona que le hace esa pregunta. Las chicas de su escuela no le preguntan porque es natural estar loquilla por Kid y su papá esta más ocupado reclamándole su fanatismo adolescente traicionero.

—He pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital y rodeado de blanco que llegue a odiar el color porque lo asociaba con el encarcelamiento y el dolor que pase. — Entonces sonríe al pensar en la noche que conoció a Kid por la televisión. — Pero _él_ hizo que amase el color. Cuando lo vi resplandeciendo volando hacía la luna, sentí la magia… sentí esperanza.

Tan ensoñadora anda que no percibe la forma en cómo Akako la miraba. Medita sus palabras con cuidado. Lentamente levanta su mano y la apoya en el hombro de la chica.

—Me sorprende tu sinceridad y corazón puro, es prueba que no me mientes y por eso tienes mi _aprobación_.

—¿Aprobación?

—Para ser la _Novia_ de Kid. — _Y de Kaito_, agrega en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa que delata su diversión.

Aoko abre su boca de asombro al mismo tiempo que su cara arde de rojo.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

><p>Puede que Akako sea su amiga de un cierto modo y su asistente no oficial, pero jamás de los jamases la dejaría sola con Aoko.<p>

Así que casi le da un infarto verlas entrar al salón juntas y conversando como si fuesen amigas desde el jardín de niños.

—Buenos días Kaito-kun. — Le saluda Aoko con su ánimo alegre de siempre.

—¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!

Toda la clase se queda mirando a Kaito, sorprendidos por su grito y vocabulario. El chico trata de mantenerse indiferente a pesar que su cara quiere arder como el semáforo en rojo.

Aoko no tiene tiempo de reprocharle por sus amigas la llaman preguntándole su opinión sobre el robo de anoche. Pero es la oportunidad perfecta para Kaito en enfrentar a Akako.

—¿Desde cuándo Aoko y tú son amigas del alma?

—Oh, Aoko-san y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo. — Pasando de largo su mal genio de crío de seis años, se sienta en su pupitre con el porte de una reina.

—Por favor, te has juntado con ella porque sabes que yo no lo quería. ¿Hiciste todo esto por qué no te hice caso con respecto a la pintura?

Akako enseña enojo en sus labios tensos y en las manos temblorosas. Sus ojos destellan rayos y Kaito tiene miedo de haber causado el fin del mundo… porque su amiga puede provocarlo si tiene a Lucifer en la palma de la mano.

—Te dije que no robaras esa pintura que estaba maldita solo para humillar a Hakuba. Si no fuera por la prensa, jamás habría sabido que me desobedeciste o no te habría salvado el trasero y ahora mismo estarías en prisión con tu identidad revelada por todo el mundo. — Abre un libro de hechizos y empieza a leer mosqueada sin olvidarse de Kaito. — Nunca recibo un agradecimiento por todo lo que hago por ti… ni siquiera un "_gracias_" por ayudarte a tener a Nakamori en tus brazos.

Kaito se ruboriza con el recuerdo y casi gime frustrado por la memoria táctil. Tanta piel blanca y dispuesta a su posición, pudo habérsela llevado lejos y agregarla a su mayor colección como en la historia de sus padres pero la moralidad y la ética le arruinaba la fiesta. Akako sonríe burlona de haberlo atrapado con la guardia baja.

—El por qué coincidí con ella no es de tu incumbencia… y es una lástima para ti porque descubrí un poco más sobre sus sentimientos por tu otro yo. — Se regodea de verlo picado y ansioso. — Quizás te lo diga cuando me hagas caso.

Akako sabe como ser cruel sin la necesidad de sus hechizos o un arma. Lo peor es que ella tiene consciencia de ello y se regodea.

—Lamento haber sido borde contigo. — Dijo de pronto el ladrón. — _Trataré _de escucharte la próxima vez.

Akako responde con un gruñido bajo.

—Lo único cierto en eso fue "trataré"… vas a malcriar a tus hijos. Tal vez deba advertírselo a Aoko-san cuando se casen.

—¿Ahora eres casamentera? — Trata de lucir enojado cuando su cara roja dice lo contrario.

—Me lo vas a agradecer el día de mañana, te lo prometo. — Se adelanta de página para revelar una nota oculta como separador. — ¿Kaito Kid está disponible para otro trabajo?

—¿Un trabajo para mi beneficio o el tuyo?

—Para ambos.

La nota es más bien una foto a color. Kaito frunce el ceño sin entender. Es una manzana de oro puro, pero no tiene la pinta de ser el diamante que busca. ¿Un truco vengativo de su socia para hacer su trabajo sucio?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Se le llama _fotografía_.

—¡Se eso! — Cabreado. Akako no se detiene en molestarlo y ya está perdiendo los estribos. — ¿Qué tesoro es ese?

—La _Manzana de Pandora_. — Complacida de conseguir sorprenderlo. — Esta pieza esconde un gran poder en su interior y llega al país mañana en la mañana para ser exhibida un día.

—Si tienen el mismo nombre, lo más probable es que Pandora este dentro de la Manzana.

—Y si no, yo quiero su poder.

—Pero… hay una posibilidad que Snake se aparezca también.

—Tienes una bruja de compañera, estarás bien. — Dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo. — Así que dedica tu cabeza en pensar estrategias en vez de pensar en los labios de Aoko.

Kaito vuelve a enojarse y que su cara se torne rojo y luminoso como un farol, pero no dijo nada esta vez y se dirige a su asiento picado igual a un niño mientras Akako se ríe con una mano cubriéndose los labios.

Aoko los captó discutir sobre una foto bastantes interesados y eso pica su curiosidad. Siempre se anda preguntando qué temas andarán conversando esos dos cada vez que andan en plan misteriosos y compartiendo secretillos. Claro que no iba a andar de chismosa por mucho que quiera saber, ella es solo la amiga del jardín de niños y primaria que luego se mudo y después la encerraron en un hospital para vigilar su corazón; en cambio Akako ha sido su amiga durante todo ese espacio de tiempo que estuvo lejos y es normal que tenga sus asuntos con Kaito. Ambas tienen diferentes lenguajes de amistad con el mago amateur.

—Aoko, deja de mirar a Kaito como una admiradora secreta por tanto tiempo o parecerás más a una psicópata. — Se burla su amiga Keiko con sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Yo no hago eso! — Se queja con las mejillas rojas por ser descubierta. — Kaito-kun es solo mi amigo. Yo amo a Kid. — Se justifica a pesar que su pecho se contrae en dolor.

—Vamos Aoko, todas estamos locas por Kid, pero hay que ser realistas también. — Dijo otra amiga tratando de ayudarla con su amor platónico inalcanzable.

—No te decimos que debes olvidarte de Kid, pero deberías tratar de buscar en otro horizonte… prueba invitando a Kuroba-kun.

Aoko no sabe que decir. En parte se siente enojada con sus amigas que hacen ver sus sentimientos por Kid como un simple fanatismo de una fan loca, y por otra parte está nerviosa con solo pensar en la idea de invitar a Kaito. Estar aislada en un hospital le hizo perder las clases sociales con el otro género con fines románticos (o parecidos). Pero, ¿No estaría traicionando su amor por Kid saliendo con alguien más?

* * *

><p>Durante el resto del día Kaito notó la extraña actitud de Aoko pero no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas por andar uno siempre acompañado, ya sea por las amigas de ella, sus propios colegas o los maestros que no paran de arruinar asuntos importantes.<p>

La escuela termina y la ve guardando sus cosas. Ahora es su oportunidad.

—¡Aoko! — Nota como se tensa y eso le preocupa. — ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos?

—C-Claro. — Cierra la mochila.

—¿Estas bien? — Extrañado.

—Sí, lo estoy. Solo estoy divagando.

Los dos emprenden camino a la casa de la chica en silencio por no saber que decir o cómo actuar.

—Kaito-kun. — Aoko saca la valentía para romper el hielo. — ¿Tú también crees que mis sentimientos por Kid son solo fanatismo?

No sabe que responderle. Con la boca abierta escucha como su corazón golpea igual que un tambor. Sinceramente no sabe que decirle porque están hablando de _él mismo_ y odia mentirle porque siente que se está burlando de ella y humillarla. Quiere decirle que es una locura y debe seguir pegada al ladrón porque es lo más cerca que Aoko estará colada por él, pero por otra parte también quiere aconsejarle que debe olvidarlo y seguir adelante o terminará haciéndole daño.

—¿Por qué no respondes?

—Perdón, yo… me sorprendiste. — Nervioso lleva una mano tras la nuca. — No sé si te sirve de algo, pero mi madre una vez me relató que si amas a alguien lo sabrás porque sonreirás y los ojos se iluminaran al verla.

—El problema es que Kid no está en la guía telefónica como para ir a su casa o la poli ya lo habría capturado.

—Estoy seguro que lo veras de nuevo… aunque no entiendo por qué me saliste con eso.

—Bueno, yo estoy bastante segura de lo que siento por Kid, él salvo mi vida y me entregó esperanzas, pero… es como una celebridad y no puedo estar colada a él por siempre por muy guapo que sea.

Sin querer su ego masculino crece orgulloso por lo que su alter ego consiguió con Aoko, pero al mismo tiempo se siente culpable de tanta confusión que su amiga anda pasando.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Aoko sufre un paro cardiaco en pleno examen.<p>

Llego tan inesperado y rápido que no tiene tiempo de asimilarlo a pesar que la estaba matando. Recuerda que su lápiz iba a responder la complicada pregunta 3 y su cuerpo se contrae en dolor y tiene la sensación de haber caído en un familiar volcán en erupción. Se cayó al suelo por falta de fuerzas, su inconsciente está demasiado ocupada luchando por sobrevivir.

Lo último que recuerda es una percepción, algo cálido le golpeó gentilmente el rostro y eso le dio la energía y confianza que necesitaba para seguir luchando y vivir.

Entonces un solo nombre se grabo en su mente antes de dormir sin saber si lo pudo soltar o no en sus labios.

Kuroba Kaito contempla desde lejos como suben a Aoko a una ambulancia. Los estudiantes murmuran, los profesores tratan de mantener la calma y comentan que hay que llamar a su padre de inmediato y él… pues no los escucha ni les presta atención siquiera. Solo le interesa la guerrera caída.

—Se que te sientes devastado y quieres estar con ella, pero tienes trabajo esta noche. — Akako se le acerca por detrás con su porte de mujer superior. — La Manzana estará solo por esta noche y no lo podemos postergar.

—Aoko es más importante.

—También lo es tu padre. — Nota como se pone tenso. —_Comprendo_ por lo que estas pasando, pero si en verdad la organización va tras la Manzana, hay que atraparlos primero.

Kaito suelta una palabrota, deseando tanto hacer una rabieta para conseguir su capricho de ver a Aoko, sabe que Akako tiene razón y debe enfocarse _por ahora_ en ser Kid esta noche.

—Aun así, iré al hospital para averiguar cómo se encuentra.

—Te acompaño. — No titubea ni se lo reclama. — Cual sea la respuesta que oigas, vas a necesitar a alguien que te ayude a mantener la mente enfocada.

* * *

><p>Puede que sea el momento que al fin atrape a Kid, pero mandó al ladrón a la mierda apenas, en plena junta, recibe un anuncio que su hija está en el hospital por sufrir uno de sus ataques.<p>

Conduce igual a un psicópata que estaba de la policía (algo irónico) con la sirena encendida para esquivar los obstáculos de transito y llegar al hospital en solo dos minutos y sin preocuparle una mierda si estacionó bien o mal.

Entra gritando el nombre de su hija hasta encontrarla descansando en el décimo piso. Una enfermera le pidió que se calmase y que el doctor se aparecerá apenas termine de comer. Dicho y hecho, llegó al instante para informarle su diagnóstico.

Pasa una hora y llegaron Kaito y Akako con Saguru, quien se los pilla en el elevador, y dan sus saludos. Aoko no sabe lo que ocurre porque continua inconsciente e inyectada a máquinas para ser vigilada constantemente. Siempre se ve alegre y energética que es fácil olvidar que tiene un corazón enfermo, pero es ahora que se ve lo frágil que es. Capaz de romperse con el más pequeño toque erróneo.

Kaito _necesita_ esquivar la mirada o se desmoronaría y su orgullo no se lo permite con el pomposo ingles presente.

—¿Le ha dicho ya algo el doctor?

—Sí, Aoko-san siempre esta precavida que nos sorprendió mucho. — Akako conversa al mismo tiempo que toma al mago del brazo un segundo para darle un apretón y mantenerlo enfocado.

—Uno de los síntomas que puede ocasionar un ataque es el estrés. La conclusión del doctor es que cómo tenía varios exámenes, el estrés del estudio fue tanto que no lo aguanto más… aunque es extraño porque ella _siempre_ está preparada.

Kaito siente la culpa revoloteando en las tripas y no duda en recibirlo. Sabe que es su culpa, esa mente no solo estaba estresada por los estudios, también por los problemas del corazón. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esas cosas pueden causarte una parada en Urgencias?

—Inspector Nakamori, no tiene por qué preocuparse. — Kaito sale de sus pensamientos para notar que Saguru conversando con el inspector. — Yo supervisaré la captura de Kid y usted se podrá enfocar en Aoko-san.

—Gracias Hakuba-kun… y también dale saludos a tu padre por su comprensión.

—Así será.

Kaito maldice su mala racha. Con Saguru vigilando _todo_ el asalto va a ser complicado para él vencer si quiere evitar un posible enfrentamiento con Snake si el ingles va a supervisar la comisaria por completo. Bueno, al menos tiene una bruja de su parte y espera que eso sea suficiente.

* * *

><p>La leyenda dice que la Manzana de Pandora fue creada por la misma diosa con la ambrosia que consume los dioses para permanecer inmortales con el objetivo de causar una guerra entre los hombres, prometiendo que el ganador consumiría la fruta con sus poderes. El rey de los dioses, Zeus, interrumpió el derramamiento de sangre dando un severo castigo a Pandora y oculta la Manzana donde nadie pueda encontrarlo. Si está relacionado con la palabra <em>Inmortal<em> es probable que sea la joya que busca al fin. Todo acabará y tendrá la venganza por su padre y será una vez más un adolescente corriente.

Aunque eso signifique que Aoko no verá más al hombre que se enamoro.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? — Se queja Akako con su vestimenta de bruja.

—… muchos polis.

—Eso _nunca_ te molesto.

—Con Hakuba y Snake se complicará más salir pitando.

—Recuerda que por eso estoy aquí. — Se cruza de brazos bajo los senos. — Haré un hechizo sencillo óptico en todo el edificio. Eso disminuirá el problema por la mitad.

—Bien… y no lo olvides Akako, mantente a salvo y no te metas en el camino de Snake o Hakuba.

Akako quiere quejarse, no es seguro dejarlo combatir solo contra un hombre que quiere meterlo preso y otro hombre peligroso que fue responsable de la muerte de Toichi y su madre. También quiere acabarlos, pero esos serios ojos la callan y obedientemente mueve la cabeza en afirmación. Sin esperárselo, Kaito le obsequia una rosa que lo deja en su cabello.

—Para la buena suerte. — Sonríe como de costumbre ante su desconcierto. — Gracias por tu ayuda.

Sea lo que sea que Akako se muere por decir, lo evita dándole la espalda para recomponerse sin que lo note.

—Esto lo hago por mi beneficio, no lo olvides. — Hace aparecer su escoba.

—Sí, ya lo sé. — Su tono de voz y sonrisa delataba que no le creía su actuación de bruja malvada.

Pero eso no le importó y se va volando.

* * *

><p>Saguru contempla la manzana dorada mitad aterrado y mitad sospechoso por estarse sintiendo así. Hace tres horas fue la primera vez que contempla la pieza de arte y algo extraño le golpeó como una fuerza invisible que le apretuja el estómago hasta perder y vomitar. Se siente enfermo y algo en su cabeza le grita que debe huir o destruir esa cosa o el mundo se acabará. Pero también su lado oscuro le susurra, le tienta a robarlo y quedarse para sí solo todo el poder oculto.<p>

No entiende lo que esta pasándole.

Tampoco entiendo por qué Kid quiere poseer algo creado por el mismo demonio.

Queda media hora y el baño esta cerca, así que va sin dar explicaciones y se encierra para que nadie lo oiga o vea vomitar en el inodoro. Se lava la cara aun algo mareado, no entiende el efecto que le causa esa Manzana de oro o el por qué Kid la quiere… tampoco es que espera que él fuese sincero con sus planes.

Un poco mejor ve el reloj de pulsera. Diez minutos para el show.

Camina sin saber que hay un punto rojo en su espalda.

La ventana se hace trizas. Saguru cae al suelo con los ojos luchando por permanecer despierto a pesar de la sangre que se expande por el suelo.

* * *

><p>Kid nunca lo admitiría de frente, pero es bueno tener a Akako, una bruja poderosa, como asistente (no oficial).<p>

Contento de la vida camina entre los guardias y la seguridad ya que el hechizo de Akako les hizo creer que las alarmas estaban apagadas y las prendieron cuando en realidad paso al revés. Y también ella consigue que el ladrón sea invisible a sus ojos. Sinceramente le gustaría jugar más, pero con una joya peligrosa de objetivo y un homicida respirándote el cuello, hay que ser rápido.

—Con permiso. — Sonriendo de oreja a oreja levanta la tapa de cristal y saca la Manzana. Los policías no ven eso, ellos creen que todo sigue tranquilo. Akako le dio unos guantes especiales que lo protegería de la magia que desprende o terminaría enfermo a los dos metros de distancia (como Saguru).

—¡Ah! — Le llama la atención un oficial que entra corriendo y llamando la atención de sus colegas. — ¡Hakuba-kun fue atacado!

—¿Qué? — Kaito casi chilla igual que los otros.

—¡Recibió un disparo por la espalda! — El oficial comunicador actualiza a sus colegas. — ¡La ambulancia viene en camino!

—¡¿Fue Kid?!

—¡Es lo más probable!

—¡Pero él _nunca_ hace esto!

—¡Si tan solo el inspector Nakamori estuviera aquí!

—¡Él lo conoce mejor que nadie!

_¡Idiotas, por supuesto que yo nunca haría eso!_ Se queja Kaito en sus pensamientos. Si habla, el hechizo se rompe. _Independiente de lo fastidioso que puede ser. _

Corre a las escaleras, pero no puede evitar detenerse al ver a la gente rodeando a Hakuba y luego la ventana. Esto es obra de ellos, pero… ¿Por qué Hakuba?

Quisiera quedarse y ayudar, pero no tiene opción, tiene que irse y le promete al detective que a cambio va a encabronar al hijo de puta que hizo esto.

Llega a la azotea y se pilla a su asistente en el centro de una estrella luminosa y con su bola de cristal entre las manos. Luce concentrada en mantener las ilusiones que no capta de inmediato su presencia.

—Akako, Hakuba fue herido.

—Lo sé, me estoy asegurando que no quede inválido. — Entonces Kaito capta el agotamiento en sus ojos y se da cuenta entonces que está elaborando dos conjuros a la vez. — Vete rápido, yo me quedo hasta que la ambulancia llegue.

—¡No pienso dejarte aquí sola! — Se queja molesto por la testarudez de la bruja… como la de Aoko. ¿Acaso todas las mujeres son así o él tiene mala suerte de rodearse con esa clase? — La organización le hizo esto a Hakuba y puede venir a herirte también.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir esto, Kid. Si no te vas ahora con esa cosa pronto, no sólo la vida de Hakuba corre peligro… la de Nakamori Aoko también.

Su alma cae a los pies con esas palabras resonando en su mente mientras se recrea la imagen de Aoko débil y frágil en el hospital que apenas percibe la orden que se juntarían en el hospital para salvar a las dos víctimas. Pero si escuchó un disparo entre los dos que ocasiona la desconcentración de Akako y sus hechizos desaparecen. Dos segundos después se escucha otro y el ladrón toma a la bruja de la mano, llevándola al precipicio del edificio con los disparos pisándoles los talones.

Caen al mismo tiempo que le dan al monóculo por pasar cerca de su cara. Kaito se asegura de tener a su amiga en los brazos antes de despegar su aeroplano y terminan ambos volando por los aires sin bajar la guardia porque saben que no dejaran de ser perseguidos.

—¡No podemos dejar a Hakuba a su suerte! — Se queja Akako tratando de ser escuchada.

—¡Lo primero es alejarlos para que no lastimen a nadie más y luego los humillaremos!

Pero el destino no está de su parte. El aeroplano es atacado y termina con un agujero, ambos lo contemplan con terror mientras caen sin evitar gritar (aunque el mago grita más palabrotas). Akako recuerda entonces que ella es la de los poderes y con un conjuro crea un colchón enorme como los que usan en películas los actores de doblaje mayormente para caídas largas. Como Kaito la tenía protegida en un abrazo, él recibe el impacto del colchón en la espalda. Momentáneamente son víctimas de la gravedad y suspiran aliviados apenas se quedan quietos. Él seguía abrazándola, sin su monóculo y el gorro perdido por ahí; y Akako trata de despejar su adrenalina de miedo a un lado para volver a enfocarse.

—Akako, ponte la máscara. — Apenas escucha la orden por tener las orejas cubiertas con sus brazos tapándole los oídos. Kaito se aseguraba que su identidad no sea descubierta si alguien se aparece.

De inmediato una máscara roja estilo de opera le tapa el rostro mientras hace aparecer otro monóculo para su amigo. Se ponen de pie un poco torpes por seguir sobre su salvavidas y Akako lo hace desaparecer. Contemplan el edificio donde cayeron y descubren que avanzaron sólo la mitad del recorrido. Entonces la puerta de la azotea se abre y se encuentran a Snake apuntándolos con un arma.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kaito Kid… ¿O debería decir Kuroba Toichi?

—Un mago no revela sus secretos. — Se asegura de estar delante de Akako para protegerla. — ¿Por qué disparar al detective Hakuba?

—Es más listo que toda la policía reunida. Teníamos que asegurarnos que no intervenga en nuestro camino… y ustedes, bueno, son fáciles de usar para el trabajo duro.

—Eso no dice todas las rachas que te hemos ganado. — Dijo Akako segura de sí misma y los adolescentes sonríen al ver al adulto enojarse.

—Vamos Snake, si tanto me echabas de menos, debiste llamarme para quedar por ahí.

—En otra ocasión, primero debo llevar la Manzana a mi jefe.

—¿Vienes por la manzana y no para ver a un viejo amigo? Que decepción. — Su sonrisa dice lo contrario y puede apostar que su compañera lo fulminaba con la mirada. — Lo siento pero a estas alturas de la _relación_ ya deberías saber que no regalo lo que robo… y que _destruiré_ Pandora.

—Entonces el decepcionado soy yo… no me dejas más alternativa que matarte junto a la estirpe maldita de bruja.

La sonrisa de Kaito se ensancha más, como si Snake dijese un chiste en vez de una amenaza de muerte. Entonces Akako grita un conjuro y una luz intensa ciega a Snake y la maldice jurando que le dará una muerte dolorosa, pero no le dura mucho ya que algo le pega en la mano y le hace caer su pistola. La luz desaparece y la bruja ya no está, pero si Kid con su arma de cartas y no duda en usarlos para dejarlo atrapado en la pared.

—Buenas noches Snake… y no te preocupes, la Manzana no es lo que buscamos. — Su aeroplano esta como nuevo, de seguro Akako lo arreglo.

* * *

><p>Aoko sigue descansando. Ha sido agotador y confuso, no sabe lo que es real o un sueño que poco puede recordar. Solo sabe que su padre le hace compañía, incluso lo escuchó gritar por teléfono, aunque para ella fue como si gritase a una distancia larga y no al lado suyo. También se oyó preocupado.<p>

Es difícil concentrarse con tanto sedante.

Esto es por lo que no quería volver a pasar. Puede apostar que el doctor le anda comentando a su papá que debe regresar al internado clínico. Una enfermera le dijo años atrás, el día que se fue, que la libertad es una peligrosa droga porque una vez que lo experimentas y te lo arrebatan, te vuelves un vicioso desenfrenado y ahora comprende el significado, ahora entiende esa desesperación de lo que le quería decir porque ella quiere esa dosis con urgencia.

Oye voces lejanas. No comprende lo que dicen pero le son conocidos. Todos los músculos del cuerpo están agotados que ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos, no puede verificar si las voces son reales o un sueño.

Algo cae en su pecho, no es tan pesado pero igual lo siente como si le hubiese caído encima un yunque, incluso jadea por falta de aire en los pulmones.

Y entonces algo sedoso le acaricia la frente y eso fue necesario para volver a respirar mientras oye una de las voces prometer que todo saldrá bien.

Lo que una vez le fue pesado, repentinamente se volvió más ligero mientras algo extraño pero caluroso le recorre el cuerpo igual que la sangre por las venas. Ya no siente el dolor y el agotamiento de haber de haber sufrido un ataque, se siente renovada y tan ligera como despertar de un sueño reparador. Así que abre los ojos anhelando saber que pasa en su entorno y se sorprende de quien es su acompañante nocturno.

—¿Kaito Kid? — Susurra bajo, descubriendo que lo sedoso es su mano enguantada de seda que le sigue acariciando la frente.

—_Good night my princess. _—Con la mano libre le toma su mano conectada a una maquina que vigila sus puntos vitales y le besa la palma con cuidado. — Vine lo más rápido que pude y me alegro mucho que este fuera de peligro.

—Es… ¿Estoy soñando? — Su cara se sonroja muy rápido por sus atenciones.

Si esto sigue así, va a tener otro ataque de seguro.

—¿Acostumbra soñar con _peligrosos_ ladrones? — Mueve su cabeza en negación mientras su lengua hace un ruido. — Eso no es apropiado para una dama… especialmente si es la hija de un inspector de policía.

—Me… me gusta correr el riesgo. — No sabe de dónde saca la valentía para seguirle el coqueteo con lo nerviosa que esta… e intimidada por la cercanía.

Kaito Kid ejerce poder sobre ella sin saberlo (o quizás si lo sabe y lo está gozando de lo lindo).

—¿Oh? — Sutilmente la caricia baja desde la frente a la mejilla, con el pulgar jugando con la barbilla. — Entonces estoy bajo las órdenes de una mujer peligrosa… ¿Debería asustarme y pedir ayuda?

—¿Por qué debes tener miedo? No soy para nada peligrosa como dices, sólo soy una chica postrada en una cama.

—Al contrario, _my lady, _usted es la mujer más peligrosa que conozco… porque es dueña de algo muy poderoso que puede ser mi fin.

¿Qué puede poseer una débil enferma que puede acabar con el ladrón más buscado en el mundo?

—Me temo que debo retirarme. — Se pone de pie y Aoko siente un frío horrendo sin esas caricias juguetonas. — Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero no creo que su padre lo apruebe.

—¡Espera! — Ella quiere seguir hablando y tiene miedo que al final todo sea un sueño.

Kid se detiene una vez que abre la ventana y se gira para verla a los ojos con su sonrisa de galán y ojos de póquer.

—Recupérese pronto, _my princess_ y nos veremos pronto.

El viento agita la capa y las cortinas. Por arte de magia las cortinas ayudan a desaparecer al mago, dejando a Aoko atónica y maravillada.

Y luego se da cuenta de la rosa roja sobre sus piernas y sabanas.

* * *

><p>—La Manzana ayudó a Hakuba también, así que seguirá pisándote los talones vivo y con los pies y no en silla de ruedas.<p>

—¿Y es Pandora al final?

—Lo siento, sólo tiene de Pandora el nombre… pero sigue siendo mía.

Kid entra a su cuarto para pillarse a Akako sentada sobre la mesa de su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y con la Manzana entre sus manos.

—Como quieras. — Dijo Kaito sin darle importancia y se desploma en la cama. Se había quitado el sombrero y el monóculo por el comedor.

—Eso es raro. — Ella sonreía burlona, pero sus ojos destellan curiosidad. — No es de ti olvidar _lo correcto es devolverlo. _— Imitando su tono de voz y postura.

—Esa cosa me da escalofríos y es un peligro para la humanidad, así que enciérralo o absorbe su poder. Me da lo mismo.

—Tiene magia negra, por supuesto que puede causarte eso… pero no me esperaba que Hakuba fuese igual de sensible que tú. — Se queja el mentón suavemente con el dedo índice. — Algo de utilidad tiene al final de cuentas.

Eso sorprende a Kaito, que se incorpora más rápido que Frankenstein al ser revivido. La apunta de forma acusadora y sus ojos destellan rabia.

—¡Si es magia negra no debiste convencerme en usarla en Aoko!

—Por favor, no llores como una niña. — Se cruza de brazos sin soltar la manzana. — La magia es magia el bando que estas. El problema es que hay hechizos que sale de lo ético y por eso los profesionales y practicantes de la magia se catalogan _Buenos_ y _Malos. Blanco _y _Negro._

—¡Eso no responde mi queja!

—Y siguen los gritos de niña. — Su semblante esta serio a pesar de la situación. — No olvides que la experta soy yo, así que te aseguro que Hakuba está a salvo, como también Aoko… _por ahora_.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _por ahora_?

—Nakamori no está enferma del corazón, la han maldecido. — Trata de pasar de largo los ojos sorprendidos de Kaito. Si fuese por ella, lo mantendría oculto para no preocuparlo, pero sabe que no se podrá mantener en silencio para siempre. Y Kaito ya siente por tercera vez en un día que su alma se hace mierda. — Y me temo que es la peor de las maldiciones… una que ni encantamiento más poderoso puede destruir. Por eso te pedí que usaras la Manzana. Al ser la creación de una diosa, le puede la vida un poco más.

—¡No lo estoy captando, Akako! — La enfrenta cara a cara.

—Lo sospechaba desde el momento que la conocí, que algo no iba bien con ella… que estaba destinada a la muerte. Pero no lo podía creer hasta que tuvo el ataque cardiaco y vi toda esa magia rodeándola… por eso te presione para robarte la Manzana a pesar que deseabas olvidarla y estar con Aoko… o ahora mismo ella estaría muerta. — Suspira profundo y Kaito capta miedo en los sus ojos y no sabe cómo reaccionar. El asunto debe ser grave. — ¿En qué momento Aoko se le cruzó en el camino?

—¿Quién?

—El hijo de Lucifer.

* * *

><p>Aoko toma con cuidado la rosa apenas se da cuenta que esta ahí y sonríe mientras disfruta de su aroma.<p>

Para su sorpresa los pétalos se vuelven negras hasta el punto de marchitarse.

—Ese par, el ladrón y la bruja, en verdad son un dolor en el culo. — Una voz resuena de ninguna parte de origen y el viento regresa. — Se supone que morirías y serías mía… pero ahora que usaron la Manzana, todo se retrasa de nuevo.

Por donde salió Kid, entra ahora otro hombre. Uno de ojos rojos rubíes, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos arriba y abajo como una bestia. Su cabello negro azulado destacaba con ayuda de la luna. Él le sonreía igual a un cazador.

—¿Quién… quien eres?

—El hijo de Lucifer… y tu futuro marido.

**FIN**


End file.
